Banana Pancakes
by KittKatt001
Summary: A good breakfast really is the start to a good day.


**Title:** Banana Pancakes  
**Characters:** Izzie Stevens, Alex Karev, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang and George O'Malley  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grey's or any of the characters  
**Summary: **A good breakfast really is the start to a good day.

* * *

She woke early that morning, the soft thuds of raindrops on the roof pulling her from sleep. She looked at the man next to her, still fast asleep. Carefully, she slid out of bed, in an effort not to wake him up. She pulled her robe on and quietly made her way downstairs, avoiding all the creaky spots on the stairs.

In the kitchen, she got out some ingredients and started to mix a batter. Once it was done, and cooking in the pan, she got two plates, two cups, forks and knives, setting them out on the small kitchen table. She looked upwards, knowing the smell would wake him up soon. He always said that the smell of baking was his second favourite thing to wake up to. She tried to insist that technically it was cooking, but he always called it baking. It has lead to several fights in the kitchen, ending in ways that her housemates deemed 'inappropriate'. She heard a creak above her, and sure enough, he soon came down the stairs in his pajama bottoms, covering up a yawn.

"You've been baking," he said with a grin.

"Cooking," she corrected him.

"Baking," he repeated, walking over to her and giving her a kiss. "What kind are they?" he asked, looking at the pancakes.

"Banana. And chocolate." She laughed at the way his eyes lit up and she grabbed the spatula so she could check on them. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder, reveling in the feeling of holding her in his arms, and the lovely aroma of the pancakes.

"I just have to flip these once more. Can you get the orange juice out?"

"Sure." He lightly kissed her shoulder and headed over to the fridge.

True to her word, it was less than five minutes later when they sat down with their plates of aromatic pancakes. He slathered them in maple syrup, while she just put some butter on them. They ate in silence, enjoying the relative quite of the house, and the soothing sound of falling rain. They had barely finished when her two housemates came stumbling downstairs.

"Pancakes! Awesome, can we have some?"

"Sure, I've still got some batter left over." She moved to the stove as he took their plates to the sink and rinsed them before putting them in the dishwasher, while the other two stole their recently vacated seats at the kitchen table.

"Can you two let me have my girlfriend to myself for just one morning?" he mock-complained.

"I could always just start eating cereal," she joked. The three of them looked at her in abject horror. "Or not."

"Well, I'm going to have a shower," he said, moving closer to claim a kiss from her.

"Good morning Izzie," he said to her, smiling.

"Good morning to you too, Karev," she replied. He left the kitchen b a small smile stayed on her face.

"They're going to be like this for the rest of the day, aren't they?" George asked Meredith as they dug into their pancakes.

"I can hear you," Izzie told them.

They waited until she left the room to head upstairs.

"Yeah, they are," Meredith replied once Izzie was out of earshot. They heard someone open the bathroom door upstairs.

"Avoid the bathroom for the rest of the morning?" George asked.

"Yup."

"But I really need a shower!"

"Have one at the hospital." Meredith suggested.

"… Are you serious?"

* * *

"Avoid Izzie and Alex," Meredith whispered to Cristina as they followed Bailey on rounds.

"Why?" Cristina whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"They were being all couple-y this morning. I couldn't get into the bathroom!" George added.

"Are you serious?"

"Yang, Grey, O'Malley! Focus." Bailey glared at the three of them. "Since you three seem to not want to pay attention to me, you can pay attention to your attendings- O'Malley – Sloan, Yang – Montgomery, Grey – Burke."

"I'll switch you." Cristina hissed to Meredith. "Seriously, I'll switch with you."

"NOW!" Bailey bellowed. The three of them scattered to the winds, eager to avoid her wrath.

"Stevens, Karev- take the clinic."

"Yes ma'am."

"On our way, Dr. Bailey."

* * *

And they had been on their way until Alex had seen the empty supply closet and pulled them into it. Then they had been delayed a bit, but did make it down to the clinic just in time to see Sydney walk in the door as well.

"Oh god, not Sydney," Izzie moaned. "I really hope she doesn't want to continue peer counseling. That was not a good week for me."

"Aww, would you like me to hide you from the big bad doctor?" Alex teased.

"If you don't shut up, I'm not cooking for you anymore."

"Baking."

"Dr. Stevens, Dr. Karev! It's good to see you here," Sydney smiled at them. "Shall we get started? Izzie, I have some patients in the waiting rooms that need to be looked at, and Alex, I have some paperwork that needs to be completed, just behind the counter." She looked at the two of them expectantly. "Well, hop to it."

Izzie and Alex shared a glance and headed in opposite directions.

* * *

"Ah, this day has been so long," Izzie sighed as she reclined on the couch. George fell into the armchair facing her, Alex sat next to her and Meredith grabbed the last chair.

"At least we got to do that cool surgery with Sheppard," Alex said.

"What? Derek let you scrub in?" Meredith bolted upright. "Why didn't he come get me?"

"Oh man, Sloan didn't even let me talk to the patients." George moaned.

Izzie nudged Alex with her foot.

"What? Come on, it was so cool! How could you not have enjoyed that, cutting open her skull like that?"

Meredith threw a pillow at him. "Shut up. Seriously."

Izzie laughed at him as he ducked. "So, that's the way you want it, huh?" he challenged, smacking her over the head with the pillow.

"Ah!" she put her hands over her head to try and protect herself. "Stop, or I'm not making you breakfast tomorrow!"

He stopped immediately and pulled her closer to give her a hug. "But you love to cook."

"Suck up."

"You know it." She snuggled into him. "So… breakfast tomorrow?"

"Fine."

"Can we have pancakes?"

"Again?"

"They're the best."

"Alright. Banana pancakes it is."


End file.
